


完美一日

by wygzzgeds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Character is Scum, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Artist! France (Questionable), Artist! Portugal, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Original Characters - Freeform, Spain as Sexy as Always, Wildlife Photographer! Spain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 我擦了擦手，然后走过去，慢慢地把斗篷揭开。他的阴茎饱满、漂亮、温顺地躺在他的腿间。我半蹲下去，仔细研究着它的形状。像一支火炬。头部微微膨胀，根基处由于大腿的挤压形成皲裂的土地似的褶皱。我小心地靠近，在安东尼奥的脸颊上吻了一下。-捞旧文大改。故事的主角是一个不是画家的画家，他的名字在本文中不被提及。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	完美一日

**Author's Note:**

> 捞旧文大改，原文已删。

得知父亲出轨的那个晚上，我觉得不能再这么活下去了。

我跑过大半条铺满栗树叶的福煦大街，躲在帕西公墓森立的树木里对着德彪西的墓碑吐了一阵，也没能逃脱这座城市令人厌烦的光明。我甚至在河边站了一会，没敢跳下去。最终我拽着一部拔了电话卡的手机，衣摆上尽是泥土，眼里还噙着泪水。晚上的特罗卡德罗冷的可怕。我走到乔治曼德尔大街上，发着抖，正在考虑怎么不叫自己冻死街头。那时候我十四岁。

不时有一辆辆轿车在我眼前呼啸而过。忽然我听到惊天的鸣笛声，一辆深红的中型车打着双闪逆行了回来，在我面前停下，像一只全不怕人的好奇野兽。一个陌生男人从车窗里看着我。他颇像一只花豹，眼眶曲线饱满，鼻子翘起，像在嗅闻猎物的味道。他露出的小臂也印着几圈晒痕和伤疤。他的衬衫直敞到胸襟以下，下摆像缆绳一样打了个拧巴的结，紧紧绕着他的腰。他看了我一会，从储物仓里面扯出几张纸巾来。他把手伸得老长，纸巾一角在窗子外面飘。

“你别哭啦，好不？”他说，“我看着怪心疼的。”

那一刹那我突然产生了一个疯狂的想法，我要让这个人带我离开。只有他能带我离开我过去的十四年。

我立刻想靠近他，但是以一种很不体面的方式：扒住窗框往里面钻。所幸我那时身量发育未齐，竟然真的把上半身都塞了进去。他连忙一边从我乱抓的手下保护控制杆，一边按着我的脑袋，想把手舞足蹈的我推回去。他的手劲很大。我听着他惊讶地问我干嘛，想对他说如果他不带我走，我就要从塞纳河上跳下去。但是他把我按出了车窗以后，立刻打开车门，跳了下来，给我把副驾驶的门拉开。

“你跟卡洛琳似的，明明我可以给你开门，你偏要钻窗子。”他说，“卡洛琳是我养的猫。”

然后我们就往他的住处开去了。他告诉我他叫安东尼奥。

我犹豫了一下：“你可以叫我弗朗西斯。”

“哦。弗朗吉，帮我从椅子后边拿瓶酒好吗？”

“可是你在开车。”我说。

“是啊。不然我在骑马吗？你看起来明明挺聪明的呀。”

我爬到后面给他拿了酒。正在我想下一句该说些什么的时候，他问我怎么不喝。

“我刚经历了一场伤心事，先生。“我假装叹了口气，”我喝了之后可能会大哭大闹一场，痉挛不止，然后吐在你的车里。”

“没事啦。”安东尼奥说，“起码你不像卡洛琳一样乱挠人。”

“你怎么知道我不会？”

“那也伤不了人的。”他伸过来一只手揉了揉我的脑袋，”你还是个小孩呢。“他的手很暖和，有一股好闻的海盐和太阳的气味。

我咬开瓶盖，像个野人一样仰头灌了一大口。从头到脚都暖和起来，血液重新在血管里流动。车子温柔地摇晃着，我很想就这么睡过去。

我意识到只要安东尼奥想，他就永远知道该怎么叫我做任何事，哪怕我们才认识彼此几分钟。

安东尼奥问我还要不要喝，

我说要。

过了一会他说：“嘿，嘿，等下，给我留点啊。”

我揉了揉眼睛，把透光的酒瓶举起来给他看：“喝完了。”

“好吧。”他说，“其实你右边还有一瓶更好的。来，把那瓶给我。不许再喝了。”

“就一口。”

“那我们做个交易。你要告诉我发生了什么，你干嘛半夜一个人在路边哭。“安东尼奥说，“你还要向我保证不会把你自己喝到酒精中毒，好吗？”

我说好。我告诉他我在圣日内维耶读预科，要申请政治科学系。我父亲从政，他要我跟他走一样的道路。但是我不喜欢政治，我不在乎。他变成了看起来一本正经，却背着家庭偷情的在阴影里苟且偷生的混蛋，我不要变成那样。我恨巴黎，这个有许多议事厅的地方，就连博物馆也富丽堂皇得讨人厌。我想画赤裸的人，高矮胖瘦、病态或者健康，我喜欢太阳光下他们的耳垂泛着橘粉色光辉的模样，柔软的会阴处蜷曲的毛发。

我说了很多，但也有很多没说的。我以为那些没说的我一辈子也不会跟人说。

之后我们就一起喝掉了那瓶桃红葡萄酒。“那你会喜欢我工作的地方。”安东尼奥大笑着说，“我的同事都不怎么喜欢穿衣服。”

“你是做什么的？”

“摄影师，刚从肯尼亚回来。拍野生动物。”他收拢手指做了个向前虚抓的动作：“嗷呜。黄嘴鹳、角马、斑羚、雄狮、猎豹。你见过他们刚出生时脊背上蓬起的绒毛吗？云层夹缝里爆炸的日出，你要等一整个下午——”

“你得带我去那。”我醉醺醺地说，眼皮直打架，“我可以给你拎三脚架——”

“现在不行。”安东尼奥说，“等几年你长大了成了个画家就可以。 你可以画我……嗨？弗朗吉？”

他揉了揉我的头。他皮肤上那股咸咸的太阳的气味是我睡着前记得的最后一件事。

_这是我经常回忆起的场景。这种太阳的味道在我人生中像油灯的光逐渐照亮一份地图时不断复现的水印，在许多和安东尼奥有关的场景不断闪现出来。_

_这股烈日的气味另一次出现时，我和安东尼奥的哥哥正沿着田埂路慢慢地走着。黑压压的人群在夏天的骄阳下卷动，一条黑白相间的猎梗一路小跑着，驱赶着羊群，变成_ _远_ _方的一个小点。他们抬着一只黑楠木的长条箱子。_

_我知道安东尼奥不在里面，但伪装以慰藉心灵是人类的天性，否则人类也不会有艺术了。_

_乡镇起伏的丘陵让我想起库尔贝的《奥尔南的葬礼》。批评家们说这幅画粗俗、卑劣，在沙龙上展出其之下作程度不啻于用污泥涂抹马扎兰宫镀金的涡卷。像_ _那幅画_ _的前景中一样，一个男孩回头望我，他的视线穿过干燥的阳光落在我身上。他的蓝眼睛像是十四岁的我。那时我还会离家出走，然后被半瓶红葡萄酒醉倒，_ _第二天中午才转醒，_ _发现自己躺在一个昨晚刚认识的成年男人的床上。_

安东尼奥猛地睁开眼睛盯着我：“你是要亲我吗，弗朗吉？”

我停了几秒。

“我只是在看你的睫毛。”我说，“它们好密。像十二点钟针叶树树冠最顶的那一截阴影。”

安东尼奥沉默了一会，哧哧地笑了。“嘴够甜的。你谈过恋爱吗，画家？”他伸出一只手揉我的后脑。

“当然。”我说，脑海里出现了柯莱特、伊冯和露西安娜们那些肥皂泡一样艳丽柔软的脸庞。“但是从没和男的谈过。”我又补充。

“不错——我赢了。我不仅和男的谈过，还和狮子谈过。狮子是雌的。”他挤挤眼睛，“就是卡洛琳。”

“你们没亲过嘴就不算谈恋爱。”

“还想从越野车窗里钻进来亲我。就是亲得有点用力。”他在床上打了个滚，好给我看他左肩上的咬伤。

“你不害怕吗？”

“害怕什么？”

“害怕她会杀了你。” 我用故意假装出来的童稚语气说，期望安东尼奥能做出些让我血液上涌、头脑发热的回答。

“她杀不死我。”安东尼奥说，“当你不害怕死亡的时候，就没有什么能杀了你。”

“那你要一直活下去啰。”我碰了碰他的手腕。他没有挪开，于是我紧紧握住，用拇指摸到他的脉搏。我不知道那薄薄的青色血管中流淌着的是否是和普通人的一样的血：“你想一直活着吗？你会变老，举不动三脚架，不能再四处流浪，变得和每一个无趣的人一样。”

“不。”他反握住我的手，用力捏了一把，“时候到了我就会死，但不是被杀死。只有我自己能决定我什么时候、怎么死去。”

“你今天会死吗？”

“不会。”

“明天会死吗？”

“不会。”

“今年呢？”

“不会。”

“十年之内呢？”

“也不会。”

我知道他没有听上去那么好预测：“你撒谎了吗？”

安东尼奥咧开嘴：“是的。你别生气——”他又连忙捏住我的手，说，“嗨，我也不清楚我什么时候就想死了呀。你知道，给猛兽摄影就是这样。”

“我不生你的气。”我松开他的手，“我也对你撒了个谎。”

“什么谎？”

“我不会告诉你，谎言被揭穿的后果是很可怕的，安东尼奥。”

“可是你会忍不住要讲给我听的，弗朗吉。”他捏捏我的脸，像一只好动的猫到处伸它的爪子，“你看你漂亮的蓝色眼睛。里面写满了戏剧化，巴不得别人‘哇——’地做你的听众。”

“不会。起码不会这么容易。”我有点生气他这么轻易看懂我，“除非你带我走。我的秘密是有代价的。你要带我从巴黎离开我才可以告诉你。”

“成交。”安东尼奥说。

当安东尼奥把他的跑车开进巴黎十五区半小时外车程的布洛涅-比扬古镇时，我就后悔了。

“这不是巴黎以外。”

“这当然是啦。巴黎以外不是只有肯尼亚。”

“那你要再努把力才能知道我对你撒了什么谎。”

“你总是仗着好看出尔反尔，是不是？”

“我对你才是。”

“好吧。”安东尼奥说，“那别给我出太难的，弗朗吉。现在下车吧，咱们还有正事要办。”

他把车停在一间石头矮房外，常青藤爬满了砖墙和栅栏。我们走进去。

安东尼奥轻轻推了一把，里间沉重的水泥门就自动为他而开了。在这凌乱工作室的中央，一副拥吻着的两名男子的油画躺在画板上。他们的脸庞上覆盖着新鲜的油彩，长袍则维持着棕榈色的底色。我认出来其中一张脸是安东尼奥的。

它的画家回过头来，不紧不慢地把嘴里叼着的画笔取下来。

安东尼奥说：“这是我哥，佩德罗，现在的画家。佩德罗，这是弗朗西斯，未来的画家。”

_佩德罗有一种隐居的倾向。他是非常好的画家，但年轻时宁愿住在偏僻的布洛涅_ _-_ _比扬古镇而不是机遇更多的巴黎。十年以后他搬回了南方安东尼奥和他童年的故居，一个更为偏僻的、地图上不能找到名字的村庄。这使得我寻找他费了很大一番功夫。_

_但我确实成功了。_

_我摘下帽子，朝佩德罗欠身鞠躬。_

_“_ _啊，是你。_ _”_ _佩德罗眯着眼睛看了我一会，从喉咙里哼出轻轻的笑声：_ _“_ _进来吧。_ _”_

_我们往房间深处走去，他慢慢地说：_ _“_ _我见到你的时候，就知道你会来为他吊唁。你那时已经爱上他了，没有比那更容易看出来的事了。_ _”_

_“_ _是的。_ _”_ _我平静地说，_ _“_ _安东尼奥是我唯一爱过的人。_ _”_

安东尼奥是来给佩德罗当模特的。

他头戴棘冠，像古希腊神祇一样换上鲜红的斗篷，底下赤身裸体，高高斜卧在静物台上。斗篷血一样的一角落在他的生殖器上，褐色的毛发从阴影里漏出一小片。

佩德罗把他的一只手腕摆放在十字圣球上，指节卡在拉丁十字架的横梁两边顶端，把球向上提，就像提着猎物的后颈皮一样。然后他给安东尼奥涂上棕榈油。三点钟的阳光从他蜂蜜色的皮肤上淌下来。我站在一边观望，看着他们两褐色头发的相似的身影，一种眩晕感冲上了头脑。

佩德罗回到画架前。他用炭笔起出安东尼奥的轮廓。我想着做画家就是这种感觉：把转瞬即逝的、热爱的东西誊写到纸上。佩德罗用暖棕褐色做了背景，也许他想营造出卡拉瓦乔式的光晕。但青黑色会更有冲击力。我明显地听到了自己喉结滚动的声音。

安东尼奥突然说：“佩德罗，为什么不把你的笔给弗朗吉试试呢？”

佩德罗笑了：“现在我知道你为什么要带他过来了。你想试试吗，弗朗西斯？”

我的脚不敢马上移动，但我的心砰砰狂跳起来。“既然安东尼奥这么要求了，我当然愿意效劳。”我很快说，然后小跑过去，朝佩德罗伸出手。

佩德罗看了看我，然后像授骑士礼似地把画笔拍在我手心里。

安东尼奥是个很不安分的模特，我马上就发现了。他的脚不时踢蹬一下，在我看他的脸的时候就兴高采烈地朝我眨眼。我画得异常的慢，又或者他悄悄挪了位置，因此光影的轮廓几乎是游动而无定形的。他腹部上方的一块阴影像热浪中扭曲的空气那样不断变换着形状。他骄傲的、闪着亮光的胸膛随着呼吸一下下起伏。那些晒痕是恼人的，伤疤则非常有趣。我想其中有几条是卡洛琳留下的。他的躯体像一片沃土般丰富，相比之下殷红的斗篷则成了一块索然无味的死物。

我不确定我画的好不好，但没法放下笔。安东尼奥看着我。我想象他在这狭小的欧洲画室里看着我，就像他的猎豹在及腰的荒草之中冷冷地注视着他的镜头。那双橄榄绿的眼睛一面让我自惭形秽，一面让我飘飘然，好像画他就能让我分得一部分他的生命力似的。

我的画笔钻进他的腹股沟，紧接着卡在了原地。剩下的线条延伸进他的长袍之下。

我眨了眨眼睛。

“……佩德罗，你能帮我把他的袍子掀开吗？佩德罗？”

门半掩着，佩德罗不知道什么时候已经出去了。

安东尼奥发出一阵笑声。——过来吧，弗朗西斯。别担心，你自己来。我知道这是他的意思。

我不能控制地微笑起来。我擦了擦手，然后走过去，慢慢地把斗篷揭开。他的阴茎饱满、漂亮、温顺地躺在他的腿间。我半蹲下去，仔细研究着它的形状。像一支火炬。头部微微膨胀，根基处由于大腿的挤压形成皲裂的土地似的褶皱。

我小心地靠近，在安东尼奥的脸颊上吻了一下。

我还没能画完安东尼奥的肖像，但西斜的日光已经变得过于浓深而不适合继续作画了。那幅画被留在了裘奥那里。“让他当模特的机会是很珍贵的，弗朗西斯。”在我们告别时裘奥说，“他每次回来都不一样，这里多条疤，那里多条晒伤。也许他下次就回不来了。”

车子重新开动。我知道我们在开回巴黎，但我不愿指出来。安东尼奥找了一支烟，我帮他点上。他的鼻尖就悬在我的拇指上面，被火光照出一小圈橙色的光晕。

“那幅画上也是你，对吗？我们来的时候裘奥在修改的那幅。”我终于忍不住问。

“是。我上次回来的时候他画的。另外一个人——跟我接吻的那个——不是我男友。” 安东尼奥咂了咂嘴。他声音温暖，听起来总是知道我在想什么：“那是个男妓。他被裘奥带来，知道要干什么的时候吓了一跳。‘好吧，总是有些古怪的客人！’他感叹说，然后我们就在一起抱了一下午。老天啊，裘奥。”

“希望不是和我爸爸偷情的是同一个人。”

“……哎呀。”安东尼奥沉默了几秒，轻声说，“对不起，小家伙。”

“不用道歉。这没什么。”我摇摇头，“我想我该跟你说，虽然我昨晚还以为我一辈子都不会告诉别人。我爸在司法部工作。他的西装总是一尘不染。妈妈雇人调查他，那些人发回来一些照片。他赤身裸体，在布涅洛森林的房车里和一个比我大不了几岁的男人滚成一团。那身西装脏兮兮的，掉在下水道边上。”

“你生气总是这样吗，弗朗吉？你听起来这么安静。”

“我不知道我是否愤怒。也许我没有。但我知道如果我生气，那不是因为他出轨。我想我愤怒的是他一直装得道貌岸然，只能在没有人看见的地方恢复他本来的、肮脏的样子。他不坦诚。他要我也变成他那样。我不想一直那样活下去，但也许我已经是他那样了。”

“听我说，你把事情弄得太麻烦了，小家伙。这世界没那么复杂。你可以按你想要的任何样子活下去。”

“那太困难了。”我轻声说。我知道我和安东尼奥不是同一类人。“活着就像脚踩在棉花上，死了就像躺在扎实的垫子上。活着束手束脚，死了可以为所欲为。死了比活着好。昨天晚上——我差点从河边跳下去了。我会游泳，但游得不好，而河很宽。所以我本来可能会死。但我害怕了。”

我们的车经过了塞纳河。房子已经变得黯淡模糊了，但河面上玫瑰色的暮光依然清晰而透亮。安东尼奥把车停在了一段鲜少人迹的河边。我问他怎么回事，他只做了个嘘的手势。我们站在桥上，我能闻到晚风吹来的他身上的日光的味道。

“哎，弗朗吉。我不会游泳。”当我们目送着最后一对游客远去的的时候，他柔声说。

我的心突然提到了嗓子眼：“安东尼奥。”

他跳进了水里。

_得知安东尼奥的飞机失事之后的半个月，我才找到他的出生地，独自从奥特里茨站搭火车前往。我做这些事的时候异常地平静，仿佛我早就知道他早逝的那天会到来，而这是我其实暗暗许愿降临的结局。现在想来，奇怪的是半个月以来佩德罗一直没有为安东尼奥举行葬礼，仿佛他非常笃定我会前来而故意等着我一样。_

_而他连我的名字都不知道。_

_火车顺着塞纳河驶离的时候是暮色时分。天色还未完全黯淡，粉色的光晕沉入水中。那是一副转瞬即逝的，值得画下的美丽景象。列车从西向东驶去，我意识到我离安东尼奥和我告别的河滨越来越远。这时，一股强烈的酸涩才冲上喉咙。我把脸埋进手掌里，低声地抽泣起来。_

“阿——嚏！”

我们坐在河边，安东尼奥一边打着喷嚏，一边用车上拿来的毛毯包裹住滴水的脑袋使劲揉搓。我嘴唇还有点哆嗦：“你说你不会游泳是——是认真的——”

“我死不了。”他低下头去，把鼻尖埋进我的金发里。我听见他深深叹了口气：“现在还死不了，弗朗吉。我相信你会来救我的。你看，没人看着的地方，你也没有——阿嚏！——完全道德败坏嘛。而且现在你知道——阿嚏！——活着是件好事了。”

“你没说服我。我可能离开你之后就会死。”

“那我应该让你舍不得离开我才是。”安东尼奥的手臂滑下来，从后把我环抱住，“我是认真的。我舍不得你。”

“但是我必须得回去，是吗？”我转过头看着他，“如果我再待下去，我爸妈会让你进警局的。”

安东尼奥发出一声长长的叹息，“我倒是挺想带你去肯尼亚的，小家伙。”

“但你没法给我买机票。”

“嗯，现在还不行。”安东尼奥苦恼地抹了一把脸，“但未来可以。这么着吧，弗朗西斯。人都是要死的，但你不要死的这么快、这么不体面。你说你想当个画家，那你至少得画你想画的东西，画够了再死，或者没画够但是死在了中途，还看着你想画的最美的那样东西。等你成了个画家，我再来找你。我们再去肯尼亚，行不？”

“但在那之前我得继续忍耐下去，是吗？”

安东尼奥一屁股坐了下来，捏了捏我的小拇指。夕阳最后的朦胧余晖落在他的脸上：“如果你忍耐了下去，你会再见到我的。我发誓。然后你还要告诉我一件事，别以为我忘了。你得告诉我你对我撒的那个谎是什么。”

_我和我妻子结婚的原因之一是她也钟情于绘画艺术。巧合的是，她订购的《美术》杂志上介绍道，玛黑区丹_ _普敦画廊_ _下周一将展出弗朗西斯_ _·_ _波诺弗瓦的作品。_

_这个名字现在有了一个姓氏。_

_开展第一天，我请假去了画廊。展览位于四楼。其他的艺术品都毫不重要，而展览本身也不重要。重要的只有一样，那就是他是否记得，他是否知道，他是否会来。我数着阶梯，感到忐忑而庄严，仿佛在倒数着婚礼前钟声敲响的秒数。在楼梯顶端看到安东尼奥的那一刻，_ _玫瑰葡萄酒的甜腥、日光干燥的香气、嘴唇触碰他脸颊时的暖意，一切同时朝我涌来。_

_在我的眼里，安东尼奥的面庞没有一丝一毫的变化。我竟不感到意外。他仿佛是某种火的精灵。燃烧即璀璨，熄灭则黑暗，只在生死两极变化，而不会起皱或褪色。_

_“_ _多大的巧合啊。_ _”_ _我喃喃地说。_

_“_ _嗨，小家伙。_ _”_ _安东尼奥听见了我的声音，向我转头，露齿而笑，_ _“_ _现在你该告诉我了。_ _”_

_我走到他身边，和他并肩站着，看向那块展板。他原本望着的地方不是任何一幅画，而是画家的名字。_

安东尼奥轻轻拍了拍我的脑袋：“你想跟我回去把衣服弄干吗，小家伙？”

我摇摇头：“跟你在一起的这一天已经够好了。让它在这里结束吧。”

_“_ _而你最后还是成了一个政客，部长先生。_ _”_ _我的妻子倚在床头向上瞅着我。她叹了口气，但我知道她并不惋惜。_

_我装作被她逗笑了：_ _“_ _你知道我的父亲是什么样的。不是所有事都那么容易的。_ _”_

_“_ _不，亲爱的。我知道你是什么样的。_ _”_ _她伸手抱住了我。她的胳膊纤细、白皙，微微发凉：_ _“_ _你太擅长自我保护了。你想着逃避，但你也知道你最终要回到这个世界。你甚至没敢告诉他你的真名。_ _”_

_我握住她柔软的小手，低头吻了吻：_ _“_ _那是出于更复杂的原因。我对你是说不上来的，亲爱的。你没有见过那时的我。_ _”_

_“_ _你会告诉他你的真名吗？_ _”_ _妻子问我。_

_“_ _我想不会。_ _”_ _我说，_ _“_ _有一个叫弗朗西斯的人成了画家，安东尼奥去了他的画展。把我的名字添进这个故事里就是画蛇添足了。_ _”_

葬礼结束后我乘第二天清晨的火车走。路上交通不便，我凌晨就起来打点行装准备离开。星星般的路灯直指天空。我要迈进灰暗的晨雾里去时，裘奥叫住了我。他漫不经心地说他找到了一样也许我会有兴趣的东西。我和他重新回到里间。

他揭开蒙布，一幅未完成的安东尼奥的画像躺在画架上，画纸已经略微泛黄开裂。我意识到我十四岁时的手笔并不如我想象中的那么稚嫩，甚至有些匠气。

但那终究是一幅很美的画。

“你可以把这幅画拿走。”裘奥说，“但我想你不再能画完它了。”

我蹲下来，手指小心地描摹过画中安东尼奥的身体。“让它留在这吧。”最后我说，“这上面署的并不是我的名字。”

裘奥点点头。我站起来，看着蒙布重新落下。

我知道它在这静谧之处，在我看不见的地方，会非常安全。


End file.
